Today, portable devices are a common item in every day life. Most individuals possess at least one portable device. Such devices include and are not limited to mobile phones, MP3 players, portable entertainment/computing devices, and/or gaming devices. The increase of functions and applications for mobile phones has required a great increase of usage time with these devices. People are now becoming increasingly more intimate and personal with their portable devices as they serve multiple purposes such as communication and entertainment purposes. Due to the increased time of use with these devices, a person's arms and hands can become tired from their positioning and limited grasp.
An accessory device is desired that can grip, hold, position and operate a portable device. It is also desired that an accessory device be able to retain wires or cords related to the portable device, such as a headphone cord or power cord.
An object of the accessory device is to provide an extra area by which the portable device may be held and/or manipulated such as during gaming. For instance the portable device may be held between fingers to grip the accessory device as it is simultaneously being held by a user.
An object of the accessory device is to serve as an intermediary surface wherein a portable device can be removably attached to the accessory device and can also be removably attachable to a surface.